ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UltraFan Nicknames
Archiving some of the best (and worst) names and quotes for the users of this god forsaken fandom. Also see: A number of ways to annoy certain people SolZen321 Nickname: The Sun God, Sol, Solzen, Sunny Boi, Solder Famous Quotes: # "Interesting..." # "Oi vey..." # "Damn it (insert username here)!" # "... Safe." # "GIVE THAT MAN A COOKIE!" # "Kill it with holy fire!" # "Kill it with hell fire!" # "EXTERMINATUS" # "Sweating was always legal, so long as you didn't over do it" # "@Yeah" # "Kit's a dumbass, moving on." # "Louise's a tryhard, moving on." # "I am tired of users, new and old. This goes for everyone." Tendencies and Triggers # Hates the Monkey Pig. # Hates the Russian Sleep Experiment. # Hates being called the Sun God. # Hates being shipped with Moonshard or with Stephan # Now hates the name "Dao" # Hates people who blow up planets # Hates heresy # Hates it when Hoshino gets upset # Shoots people with a bolter # Makes a lot of typos in blog posts # Can go power mad unless called out # Makes some free-to-use things, but not free-to-edit (Kit is at least partly to blame) # Uses sandboxes differently than everyone else ## Do not say "content" in his pages' comments sections or he will ban you. Akreious Nickname: Walking Chlorine, Batkre, Was-Probably-Going-To-Be-Banned-But-Dao-Made-Him-Not-So-Bad "Famous" quotes: # "The Batkre has arrived!" # "Batkre, AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" # "Meow" # "Derp" # "Moo" # "(Insert Username), Chill the thing known, as your mamories" # "Clee, control your horomonies boy" # "F-CK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" Tendencies and Triggers # "Do the crossover!" # Has "Shiny" induced PTSD # Is easily triggered in general # Can be a bit....kicky Crazybeard1234 Nicknames: Mustachio, Cbeard, Crazy Board ''' Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes Parodies * Is triggered by bad Parodies * Gave up adminship as a joke/to troll GW * Uses edgy prose that doesn't make sense to anyone except himself for the names of his characters' attacks * Really likes Zero Ultraman S Nickname: '''S, Cbeard's sockpuppet Triggers and Tendencies: * Same as Cbeard Zombiejiger Nickname: Metalhead, Undead Zombie God, Z Famous Quotes: # "TWISTING IN A STRANGLE GRIPPPPPPP (WON'T GET NO MERCY!)" # "BA-BA-BIDDLY-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-BA" Tendencies and Triggers #Hates musicals in general, particularly Hamilton #Now hates the word "shiny" #Has started hating parodies #Likes Metal #Likes We Are Number One memes #Very much likes Metal We Are Number One remixes #The Wiki's reisdent Metalhead. Clee26 Nickname: The Bleach God, Elmo Teen, The Dot God, the Dod, Dod Noa, Clelmo Famous Quotes: # "FFS..." # "..." # "-sigh-" # "...sigh" Tendancies and Triggers #Using bleach to preserve his sanity #Dislikes insane/annoying people #Dislikes puppet accounts #Doesn't trust Z's links #Hates the word "salty" #Thinks of Akreious as a joke... #Will scrap a crossover #Hates a certain video #Hates being called "Elmo teen" #Hates parodies #Is easily triggered in general #Also kicky #DED WBC the Seijin Fan Nickname: Salamander Famous Quotes: (Get one!) Triggers and Tendencies: * Being barely active LunarExplosion Nickname: Exotic Butter Girl, Lunar Famous Quotes: #"-throws exotic butter everywhere-" #Some random Minecraft: Story Mode reference/quote. Triggers and Tendencies * Likes Minecraft storymode * Makes crossovers between Ultraman and other things * Just barely understands what Ultraman IS Cdrzillafanon Nickname: Cdr, Lord of Cancer, BatCdr, Powered Cdr, Rdc, Cdr Raids Again, Lord of Randomness, Mischief, Category Janitor, Lord of the Parodies, Memelord Cdr, Everyone's Babysitter, Uncle Cdr, Rantmons, Balance, CD Reader Famous Quotes: # "lol" # "XDXDXDXDXD" # "(insert sarcastic quip here)" -Typical reaction to most things # "OH GOD MY EYES" - reaction to something too cringey even for me # "Someone make that" -when someone has a great idea, usually for a parody # "wut" -Confused/Powered Cdr # "lel" # "yee" # "Kill it with fire. All the fire." # "Purge it." # "Heresy." # "I'm a terrible father." # "Keep away from my son." # "We live in a society." # "Can UltraFans RIse Up?" Triggers and Tendencies * Makes Parodies, but is Triggered by Bad Parodies * Makes pages he doesn't expect to be that popular but they get really popular anyway * Makes jokes.....a lot * Sometimes uses bad grammar on purpose * Got kicked a lot before he became a chat mod and later an admin * Likes Roleplays, tries to moderate them * Is a category janitor * MEEEEEMMMEEEEESSS * Also likes Metal We Are Number One remixes * Mediates/babysits everyone else * Has started referring to Ultraman Legacy as his son. * Isn't fond of Tregear. * Dislikes edginess, try-hardness, and pointless OPness * Has Darkclone PTSD due to Moar * Has time travel/reboot PTSD due to Mortal Kombat 11 * Masura has a personal vendetta against him over a stupid joke. * Prefers it when things make sense * Has multiple parody characters who continually reappear and get killed over and over. * Makes parodies of annoying people. * Hates pretentiousness and "deconstructions". * Has too much fun editing this page. FlurrTheGamerMixel Nickname: Flurr, McFlurry, Flurrio Famous Quotes: # "UUUGGGGGGHHHHHH" # "AWWWWW NO SWEARS" # "Sep afoot" # "plz dont hurt me" # "okie" # (Makes an E out of "dead" emojis) # "Banana" Triggers and Tendencies: * Makes unfinished pages then adds more to them * Gets angry easily, gets calmed down just as easily * Likes Terraria, Monster Hunter, Hollow Knight, and War of the Monsters * Is somewhat infrequently active * Doubts his own ideas even though they're usually good * Tries to make roleplay servers that usually aren't very active * Likes to roleplay * Hates it when someone says pokemon is good ZenonKou75 Nickname:Zenon, Sadfish, Son of Dao and Zekons, ' Famous Quotes: # XD # "''Docking! Bakkān! Mu~te~ki~! Kagayake! Ryuusei no Gotoku! Ougon no Saikyou Gamer! Hyper Muteki Ex-Ai~d!" Tendencies and Triggers # Ex-Aid fanboy # Dislikes golf due to replacing Ex-Aid episode 36 # Loves raw salmon # Hates Ultraman Great # Hates Ultraman Card (this is a joke) # Hates when people tells him to do sports # Getting banned # Greatest cringe spreader that is still alive. # Have anger issues # Sometimes provides too much information about his real life # DED Sentinel 72 Nicknames: '''Sent, TN, Overlord 72 Famous Quotes: #"Oy" #(juggif) #"When will everyone learn to read..." #"Who damn cares" Tendencies and triggers: #Hates it when people don't read #Hates exotic butters #Roasts people #Makes arguments worse ##Gets kicked as a result. UltraGrenburr12678 Nicknames: Grenburr, Gren, Submission Thread Guy, Greenbur, Green, Trollmons, GaiTheGuy Famous Quotes: # Why # Naze darou # Loo haha xd # GIMMICKS BAD! >8( # FURY IS THE STRONGEST ## NO ### STRONGER THAN STRONGEST!!! Triggers and Tendencies #Makes parodies, currently instead of serious pages or working on his older serious stuff #upsets other users #Is a Tab Janitor #Screenshots users' shenanigans #Gets flashbacks whenever he sees "wb" #Makes lots of submission thread pages #Likes the 'Monkey' picture emoticons on the chat #Trolls people but usually means no actual harm #Joins crossovers ironically #Was allowed to give one of his Ultras a form that used assets of the Titan Princes for a Meta crossover, has been abusing the basic point of this ever since #Really likes Orb and Zero. #Likes parodying recent Kamen Rider, especially Zi-O. Emgaltan Nicknames: Em, Emg, Em the Galtan (Created by Mao), Derailed Galtan (Created BigD/Cdr), Spammons (Created by BigD) Famous Quotes: #Silence is Goldon. #''Emgaltan sprays Kit with a water bottle.'' #AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #GUBILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #Stuff (When asked by Akreious what he would happened if he was the Titan Prince of Chaos) Tendencies #Puns, Puns Everywhere #UBA related things #Trying to make variations of pretty much forgotten kaiju #Weird #Thinking of extremely cancerously cringy ideas #Spam #Making free-to-use/edit things #Adopts other people's cancelled series (with permission) #Hates GUBILA and Mecha Gomora ##Torturing of the former #Likes Chainsaws #10 million series #Makes categories that sometimes make sense and sometimes don't. #Playing Crush Crush. Triggers: #GUBILA ##When people claim he's in love with Gubila. #Stupid people KitsuneSoldier Nicknames: Kit, That One Intelligent Anon, many variations of "Saltmons," Content Vulture, Kitten Solder, Big's Husbando Famous Quotes: # Die in a hole. # Expect answers to be asked. # haha newgen bad me funny yet # Completely understood. # Brutal honesty. I like it. # You think just because you own this wiki, you can control what I do? Well guess what? YES YOU CAN! # TYPOMONS STRIKES AGAIN! # Originality is dead # TAKA TORA BATTA # NO MORE FUNNY MAN? SHOW BAD! >8C # (inhales) HEY HEY BO~YS AND GIRLS Tendencies # Second saltiest organism in the infiniverse after Louise ## Complains about everything he gets the chance to, such as: ### Almost always automatically attacks new users if the first thing they post is derivative ### Hates Saharan Dexador #### Now hates Ultraseven AX ### Irritated by people (Em and especially Sol) not using the "Title" section in the fan kaiju infobox # Being brutally honest # Used to use characters without their creators' permission but has gotten better at that # Adopts other people's cancelled series (with permission) # Gets temp banned a lot # Makes comments with giant font that annoys other users # Has recently become a tab janitor # Occasionally has mental breakdowns # Knows when he's screwed up # Making free-to-use/edit things # Recently discovered that he can draw # Naming his original kaiju the same way you'd name a Pokemon (examples include Stellade, Vampopulor, Phacean) # Surprisingly good at GIMP # Might be in love with Big. # Can make a variant out of pretty much anything. # Being obsessed with the downfalls of Elio Triggers #GW #Louise BigD2003 Nicknames: Big, D, LianBigD, Tiga Fanboy, Kit's Husbando ''' Tendencies: *Really likes Tiga *Shipping his characters with other peoples' characters *Likes Dyna and Gaia almost as much as Tiga *Is one of the three of four people who knows stuff about Kamen Rider *Might be in love with Kit Triggers *Horoboros *Dissing Tiga Crockinator Nicknames: '''Crock Triggers and Tendencies # Makes cringey things # MEMES # Edgy self-deprecation # DED Furnozilla Nicknames: Furno, Furn, Fur, Flurr (By MZ and Big once), GLOMB's Babysitter, Furnomonster, Magata no Furnomonster, Cake Monster, Image Request Slave Famous Quotes: * wat * Now I feel stupid. * plz stop * CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWLIIIING IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN MY SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN THESE WOUNDS THEY WIIIIIIIIIIILL NOT HEAL * excusemewhat * 0h n0 * -_- * loo haha xd * Wow Oh * > Triggers and Tendencies * Tried to help GLOMB and Louise improve and failed * Babysat GLOMB and by extension does the same for most new users * Is good at drawing, claims that his art is bad but everyone disagrees * Makes cool stuff that often inspires Kit and Em * Is in RPs, such as helping moderate UBA; used to always leave half way or near the end of RPs because of life but no longer does so * Has low self esteem * Is possibly the only person in the universe to get plagirism and copyright infringement mixed up * Prefers Z's art over Celek's * Making free-to-use/edit things * Is one of 5 people that like Funny Man without being cancerous * Is optimistic when Tsupro reveals new things * Does all the image requests Celek Nicknames: TBA Tendancies: * Art GOD * DED Zhu Huong Ng Nicknames: Zhu Famous Quotes * lol haha XD * Spark Doll * This is too atrociously!!! Triggers and Tendencies * Questionable grammar * Likes roleplays (although he, like, never joins them) * occasional periods of inactivity * Occasionally tries too hard Mao Wu Kong Nicknames: 猫悟空, Mao, MWK, "Mao Wu Gudon" (cringe), obscure kaiju guy, my username is not my name Tendencies #Obscure tokus #Not really good story plotting #Creator of Ike! Prisman #Shugaron sarcasm Triggers #Overuse of already overused kaiju. #Watching toy reviews on rare kaiju figures that I do not own, and not getting it soon enough. #"irregardless" #My kaiju figures getting mouldy. Famous quotes: * "XD" * "Obscure kaiju ftw" * "なに" * "..." AnhLamAL Quotes: * "Nonsense" * "Xp" Tendencies: * Saying "Xp", "xD" * DED PlasmaDarkNoirBlackSchwarz Nicknames: Plasma, Plas, Plasman, Plasmite, Plowsmoa, Ploosmo, Anime Mechagodzilla worshiper, Pagos Trilogy (On the Ayaka City discord server), That one user who's username is the same as their Ultra's name, Unholy Screaming Taiga Quotes: * "plzdon'tmakeakaneacybertronian idon'tneedtolosemorebraincellstoday" * (insert him talking trash about GW) * "ME WO SAMASE BOKURA NO SEKAI GA NOMIMONO KA NI SHINRYAKU SARETERU ZO!!!!" * "GRIDDO....BEEEEEAAAAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!" * "Shut the heck your mouth" * "There's nothing wrong with Gren....that I know of, and you can always say that about him because you never know what secret shady s*** he's been up to" * "Ha...no" Tendencies * Designing Mechagodzillas after the Anime MG * Liking the Anime MG * Worshipping Anime MG and saying that he is the real MG. He is joking. * Drawing kaiju better than drawing or making Ultras * Giving Ultras Ginga Crystals and Zero Sluggers ** And Beam Lamps * Talking to Geeddo Worrior twenty-six for some reason ** Rekt him on Christmas, yay no more GW * Being on Voice Chat * Going on discord more than the live chat ** Which is most people these days * Makes series and tries to plan them out so that he's not overwhelmed by them * Pagos * Creating Parodies that are not parodies * Cringing and dying inside whenever he looks at his stuff on the cringe wiki * Likes Pestar a lot * Names himself after his own OC * Pundoon. Nuff said. * Distorting kaiju into hilarious monstrosities * Adding himself to this list as opposed to editing his actual pages * Mutilating his spark dolls and turning them into hideous monstrosities * Used to call people Walnuts Triggers * What Cdr said to him about Nanometal * People not telling the difference between AniMG and his AniMG inspired MGs * GW and his cringe * Anthros * Self-Inserts * Putting his series on hiatus * Hates Gubila * Hates it when obscure kaiju are not used often * Doesn't like Daizua or the pure friends at all * His cringe * Drawings that take forever to make * Waiting for the next episode of Gridman (Someone tell him the series ended) MoarCrossovers Nicknames: Moar, Edgemons Tendencies * Inexplicable obsession with Cdr's content he himself cannot explain. * "Cosmic Balance" BS that he thankfully stopped. * Creating stupidly overpowered things he has to tone down later. * Making bad sex jokes. * Making darcklones Triggers * Being called out * Talking about darcklones being derivative and lazy * Complaining about MK11's story * Dissing Big Bad Tregear Man * Making an incorrect guess as to what Ultrasaur looks like Uchu40 Nicknames: Uchu, Elio Quotes: *(Insert angry quote of him not being on the Discord Server) *''IT'S. A. JOKE.'' *Can I join? *Coolio Tendencies: *Acts like he's been on the wiki much longer than he actually has been *Edits his pages instead of writiing *Adding Categories *Being in the Chat *Being obsessed with Kit Triggers: *Not being on the Discord **Even more annoyed at not being in the UltraFan Wiki (Not actually, but I'm just waiting) *People dissing R/B and Geed *My inexperience with basic editing *Gruebe being called Groob *Kit (temporary) *People reminding him of the one time he was going to use Anathium. Felipexbox4 Nicknames: Felipe Tendencies: * When makes an Ultra and a page of him/her, always put which universe he/she's from. * Think of something, then combines with to make a series, like a Kamen Rider with the Dragon Trio and Orichalcos from Yu-Gi-Oh!, some Ultra based on Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kid Icarus, Ninjago, Persona 5 and go on, the possiblities are endless my friend. * Probably when i like a franchise, pretty much i have an obssesion with it, probably not sure. My phases with franchises are Jojo, Persona, Digimon, Pokémon, now Ben 10 and probably forever Kamen Rider, also a little of The Lion King. * Being polite, kind and ask before doing something, but honestly i'm kinda of a bad dude, not THAT bad i have manners. I do that because in the past i was an a**hole here, i remember making bad commentaries on Ultraman Card's comment section because the dude didn't put some fusions on it because they weren't creative or something. If this dude is one of you, sorry. Triggers: * Being called Felpo (I REALLY hate being called that). * Others talking about things that i hate and doing that to annoy me. * Listen to child music (Another thing i REALLY hate). * People acting dumb and stupid because they want to. Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Parodies